<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dorobo-chan by Yui_Sama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723434">Dorobo-chan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Sama/pseuds/Yui_Sama'>Yui_Sama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YuiSamaDr.StoneWeek2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Edo Period, Angst, Bullying, Child Abuse, Dangerous thoughts, Day One - Time and Space, Edo Period, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen's lives in a house of courtesans, M/M, Oiran and Yujo, Orphan! Gen, Orphan! Senku, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, drstoneweek, drstoneweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Sama/pseuds/Yui_Sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't talk with that street rat.” She warned, with a heavy and accusatory tone to the curious child. “Being close to that child is just asking for problems.”</p><p>Gen took one last look at where the boy ran before going on his way, thinking. "What a strange hair."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Pre - Asagiri Gen / Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YuiSamaDr.StoneWeek2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dorobo-chan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day One - Time and Space - Time Travel, AU, Counting</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Okami-san walks with him through the streets, grabbing his small hand after she found him lying on the floor because of the kids that did kick him. She had an ethereal beauty: skin pale as moonlight, long black hair, and deep blue eyes like his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman was an icon, a true artist, she knows how to sing, dance, and play. Full of intelligence and insightful business, she walked away with her head held high, and still, full of deadly delicacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took care of him, along with the yujos of the house. The house has many rooms where he isn’t allowed yet, as a good place to sleep, and at night he has food to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Head up, Gen," Okami-san ordered. “I taught you better than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Okami-san,” Gen replied without hesitation raising his head and straightening his back quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the child in a corner. “Next time, prevent your clothes from ending up in that pity.” This frowned in displeasure. “The laundry job is up to you for this week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the opportunity, Okami-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman snorted as she continued walking home while dragging the child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The child looked at the horizon, trying to abstract himself from the pain of his pulled arm or his aching muscles from the kicks he suffered, thinking about the food that would fill his belly was enough to make him keep walking. Probably, the yujos had already started cooking at that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen comes out of his thoughts when he hears a crash, a skinny boy started running away with food in his arms. With a slight tug, Okami-san's attracts his attention to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't talk with that street rat.” She warned quickly, with a heavy and accusatory tone to the curious child. “Being close to that child is just asking for problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen took one last look at where the boy ran before going on his way, thinking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What a strange hair."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Not taking anymore the curiosity, Gen left the house early, bringing with him three onigiris that were his breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If I were a thief, where would I hide?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Looking at the top of the abandoned temple, Gen thinks he may have an idea. </span>
  <em>
    <span>" But, if Okami-san finds out… " </span>
  </em>
  <span>That makes his steps slow, annoying Okami-san was dangerous. Nights without food and hard work was what awaited him if she found out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Gen knows what it is like to steal to survive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did it until Okami-san found him, took him out of the streets, and raised him because he was beautiful enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Gen goes to the temple, after all the damage was done, he left the house with the intention of meeting with the street rat, even though Okami-san told him not to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon stepping into the temple, there was the boy, with beautiful red eyes, frowning in displeasure at his presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen smiled calmly as he approached holding out an onigiri to the boy. “Dorobo-chan, are you hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looked suspicious but hungry enough to accept the food. Gen sat next to him eating his own onigiri ignoring when the boy ate the second one without bothering to ask if Gen wanted it. He was a bit rude, but Gen knew what it was like to go hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his stomach grumbled during his daily chores, no one commented.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Gen came back, not every day, Okami-san was relentless and Gen had to be careful, but he always took food with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy seemed confused by some clothing choices, he could tell by the way his gaze furrowed at the colorful and floral kimonos or how he looked for a long time at his long black hair in a cute kanzashi. No problem, Gen sometimes looks like that in the mirror too, but some days he can't help but smile at the delicate beauty that kimonos convey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a way, it felt good to feel beautiful. Gen liked that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he also knows that the thief doesn’t dislike his appearance since he has more than once approached to fix the loose hair that escaped from the hairstyle until it was perfect again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little thief, in addition to being a perfectionist, was also very intelligent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has countless scrolls, certainly stolen, with things written that even Gen cannot understand! And he has had a decent education since he arrived at Okami-san's house! The boy with strange hair sometimes seems to want to talk to him about the material inside the scrolls, but in the end, he always remains silent, always hiding his face on the paper. Sometimes Gen swears he saw the boy's ear tips get red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen thinks that over time they have at least become ... friends. Perhaps it is a very strong word, however, Gen never had friends, but think that he finally has one was good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just hopes Okami-san doesn't find out.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Look what we have here. Hi, Hime-sama, how adorable you are today~.” One of the oldest boys in the village speaks ironically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen ignores it and continues to move on, he knows very well that it won't work, but honestly, he doesn't want to fight, he's so tired of having to deal with it constantly. Besides, he has a little thief to feed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why such a hurry? We are talking to you.” Complained one of the thugs pulling him by the shoulder back, hard enough to make him fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to talk, distort words, and make those boys crying for their mothers. He knows that he can do it, he knows that he can fight that brute force with deception, but Okami-san said it was bad for business to deceive customers' children, it was bad to make them suffer, because, in the end, it would be the yujos who deal with the men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen was then taught to keep his mouth shut, removing them his only weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three grabbed him, making the onigiri fall to the ground and he also fell to the ground. They kick him, punch him, make fun of him, but Gen doesn't cry or scream once, after all, any human can get used to pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still silent, right? My dad says whores are good like that. Is that what you're being, Hime-sama, a good whore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gen gives the equivalent of a sneer, blood runs from his nose and the same metallic liquid is present in his mouth. Without hesitation, he spits blood on the speaker's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicked him in the chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen gasped. His body is lying on the floor, probably to the point of being knocked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of smoke begins to flood the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire!” An unknown voice shouted. “Fire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! Let's get out of here!” The teenagers quickly ran away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen tried to get up, but he was no different than a corpse at this time. His kimono was ruined, again, and Okami-san will not accept another ruined garment, besides that she will learn about the onigiri and then about the street rat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okami-san will learn that he disobeyed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your body starts to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” The unknown voice approached gently, when Gen opened his eyes, the thief was crouching at his height. “It's all right. I built a fire pit a few meters away, it is a controlled fire, there’s nothing to fear.” But when Gen keeps shaking, the thief frowns, wiping the blood of Gen's face with the sleeves of his rags. “There’s a river not far away, we can clean you there and see your wounds.” Slowly, Gen nods. “Can you get up?” He denies it. “Well, this is going to be more complicated than I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy caught Gen by putting his arm around his shoulders, dragging him slowly into the forest. He was panting, it was obvious that the thief's skinny body wasn’t made for physical exertion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dorobo-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This snorted. “Ishigami Senku, my friends don't call me thief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to help it, even though it made his whole body hurt, he laughed. “Okay, Senku-chan. My name is Gen.” He leaned more on this one. “Sorry, Senku-chan. I was unable to save the onigiri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little thief is static for a moment until he walks again with a small smile on his face. “No problem. Tomorrow you will bring me more, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, his eyes began to weigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"With Okami-san I can give Senku-chan onigiri." </span>
  </em>
  <span>And when his conscience is about to escape him, he allows himself to smile sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, he has a reason now to go back to that house alive.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dorobo: Thief<br/>Yujo: "Woman of Pleasure"<br/>Okami-san: Proprietress<br/>Do not confuse geisha with yujo/oiran, they are different things. </p><p>DEAR LORD! WHY I DO THIS TO MYSELF?<br/>I just finish the gen weekend and I discovered that the Dr. Stone week 2020 did just started? GASP! Obviously, I have to try to write something, even if I'm one day late to the party xD<br/>Soooooooooo, people, I'm gonna try to write something for the second day and post in a few hours. Just given a try, if it didn't work, maybe tomorrow :v<br/>Well, I hope you all enjoyed de fiction :D I'm thinking about making something more about this history, but, not now :DDD<br/>Kisses~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>